


Kismet

by IzabellaRiddle



Series: 26 Stargate Related Deaths [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>736 people what remains of the entire Human race. The Ori have come and the SGC must retreat, the losses are many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot

Earth is no more it’s that simple. I stood watching as SGC personnel came pouring through the gate carrying whatever equipment they could others were pushing carts or driving MALPS loaded with stuff. It wouldn’t last long but everything they brought will help in the days to come.

When General O’Neill gave the order to raise the shield on the gate Dr. Weir did it immediately. Impacts on the shield made everyone in the room shudder as one. The soldiers of the Ori found and easy death against the shield dozens of them dying before the gate finally disengaged.

Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Dr. Beckett met General O’Neill, Colonel Carter, and Dr. Jackson as they came up the stairs. General O’Neill is limping badly on his left leg, Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are both sporting wounds of their own.

Ten hours ago the SGC had contacted Atlantis base with bad news. Earth was under attack by the Ori and they were losing. A plague was running loose over most of the highly populated countries a plague like ones they had seen before on so many worlds. In the first five hours the SGC lost forty people to the plague including the three missing members of SG-1.

Colonel Mitchell, Vala Maldaran, and Teal’c were off base when the Ori first attacked. They were returning from a meeting with the President. They died of the plague, as did many others. After that General O’Neill ordered a lockdown and evacuation to Atlantis. Earth has finally fallen to its demise. Everyone on Earth will die, convert to Origin, or keep fighting. We will never really know what happens, unless someday the Ori are defeated and the gate is reopened on Earth. Maybe generations from now when we are gone our descendants can return there to the planet where we were born.

“So this is how it ends,” Dr. Radek Zelenka said from beside me looking over the railing.

I looked down over the people milling around the gate room, some one hundred of the five hundred that had come through the gate in the last twenty five minutes.

“I guess so,” I replied, “God held up all.”

To most of us stationed on Atlantis Earth was no longer what we considered home but to those that came through the gate it was all they knew. Those of us who were here before will have to help them and train them for the threat their new home places on them.

Seven hundred and thirty six that’s how many people live on Atlantis now. We are running out of food, power, space, and hope. 736 people what remains of the entire Human race.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
